Link Joker
"Link Joker" (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate, introduced in Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion, and the avatar of Void, the evil force attacking Planet Cray in seasons 2 and 3. The units in this clan (barring the Deletors) feature black rings with red auras. They focus on locking your opponent's rear-guards, and gain benefits from doing so. In the anime, Link Joker is responsible for Reverse, a phenomenon that causes Vanguard players to lose their soul and become possessed by Void. Reversed players, players affected by Void in this way, can reverse other players by beating them in a cardfight. Reversed players use either Link Joker decks or decks based around a Яeverse unit, a unit corrupted by Link Joker. In Season 3, this clan is primarily used by Toshiki Kai and the reversed Takuto Tatsunagi. Suiko Tatsunagi also uses Link Joker while reversed. In Season 4, Aichi Sendou, Kourin Tatsunagi and Raul Cera use this clan in the anime. Kouji Ibuki uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion (17 cards) *Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon (17 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (18 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion *Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) Movie Trial Deck *Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor (??? cards) Movie Booster Set *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (??? cards) Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Shared Races *Alien *Human Sub-clans *Blasters *Deletors *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Acquirer Deletor, Igor (Alien) *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyber Fairy) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Exalting Deletor, Maestroll (Draw) (Alien) *Fist of Origin, Big Burn (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Marching Deletor, Maize (Critical) (Alien) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Natatoreal Deletor, Nie (Alien) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Override Deletor, Org (Critical) (Alien) *Polipodia Deletor, Oloron (Stand) (Alien) *Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium (Heal) (Cyberoid) *Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) (Alien) *Star-vader, Apollo Nail Dragon (Critical) (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ark Fox (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Brave Fang (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gamma Dile (Stand) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Flash Ground (Stand) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Jailer Tail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Null Chameleon (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Pixie Powder (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Robin Knight (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Spark Doll (Critical) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, World Line Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Taunting Deletor, Goot (Heal) (Alien) *Vacant Space Star-vader, Quantum (Cyberoid) *Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum (Draw) (Cyberoid) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asteroid Belt Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Breaking Deletor, Gatario (Alien) *Chewing Deletor, Boroo (Alien) *Deception Star-vader, Nickel (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Infatuation Deletor, Guwimu (Alien) *Laser Star-vader, Samarium (Cyberoid) *Listening Deletor, Vuera (Alien) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Minuscule Star-vader, Mayoron (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Poisonous Deletor, Edda (Alien) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Reforging Deletor, Webill (Alien) *Routing Deletor, Ganowek (Alien) *Star-vader, Atom Router (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Bolt Line (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Crumble Mare (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Gran Baboon (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Satellite Mirage (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Turndown Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) *Throwing Star-vader, Thorium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Beam Star-vader, Antimony (Cyberoid) *Bloating Deletor, Guio (Alien) *Bombing Star-vader, Magnesium (Cyberoid) *Clipping Deletor, Evo (Alien) *Companion Star Star-vader, Photon (Cyberoid) *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Devastation Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Flash Gun Star-vader, Osmium (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Greedy Deletor, Jewiru (Alien) *Juxtapose Deletor, Gwill (Alien) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Peeling Deletor, Prolog (Alien) *Pursuing Deletor, Egott (Alien) *Silence Star-vader, Dilaton (Cyberoid) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Shade Star-vader, Sulfur (Cyberoid) *Shot Mark Star-vader, Rhenium (Cyberoid) *Slotting Deletor, Izrett (Alien) *Star-vader, Astro Reaper (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stronghold (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Sword Viper (Cyber Golem) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Daunting Deletor Woksis (Alien) *Edicting Star-vader, Halcium (Cyberoid) *Heavy Bomber Star-vader, Berkelium (Cyberoid) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Ionization Star-vader, Hafnium (Cyberoid) *Juxtapose Deletor, Zwill (Alien) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Massing Deletor, Gaon (Alien) *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (Alien) *Schrodinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium (Cyberoid) *Silent Marksman, Conductance (Cyberoid) *Squirm Deletor, Rulwerul (Alien) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Blaster Joker (Human) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Zodiac (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Freeze Ray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Graviton (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Metal Gryphon (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Venom Dancer (Cyber Golem) *Supergiant Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *This clan has the most number of unique races (5 races). *The unit's locked by Link Joker units is shown similar to the orbital of atom proposed by Ernest Rutherford, which usually is seen in logo of atoms. **This is most probably the reason that the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table, such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **Some cards of Link Joker have runes in their Black Ring, which it's meaning is currently unknown, similiar to some Reverse units. Etymology *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as "ring", referring to the signature appearance of the lock mechanic (two black rings orbiting the locked card). *Many of the Link Joker units' names are taken from science, for example: **Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst, Fenrir all refer to astronomy terms (nebula, binary star, and gamma-ray burst respectively). **Some units are named after elements from the periodic table of elements. **Some units are named after well-known scientists, such as Schrodinger's Lion and Schwarzschild Dragon. **Some units are named after terms in mathematics, such as Imaginary Orthos and Negligible Hydra. Not official Category:Link Joker